De corazones y diamantes
by Midnight Morrigan
Summary: ¿De cuántas maneras puede Draco usar una baraja para torturar a Hermione? / —Vamos a jugar y voy a demostrarte que no hay nadie que lo haga mejor que yo, Granger. Ya sabes: el primero que se corra pierde. / [Continuación de 'De rodillas'] [Advertencia: MA]
1. Tréboles

**De corazones y diamantes**

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ no me pertenece. Es obra de J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:** ¿De cuántas maneras puede Draco usar una baraja para torturar a Hermione? / —Vamos a jugar y voy a demostrarte que no hay nadie que lo haga mejor que yo, Granger. Ya sabes: el primero que se corra pierde. / [Continuación de 'De rodillas']

 **Advertencia:** escena de sexo explícito, sin mucho argumento. [Rating: MA+]

 **I. Tréboles**

Nuestra habitación está vacía y yo contengo un suspiro de alivio: Draco lleva todo el día de un humor de perros. No le gusta perder, y menos contra Ron, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite muy fácil de traspasar cuando se trata de aguantar sus quejas infantiles.

Las cortinas abiertas, la cama hecha, los libros formando una pila perfecta sobre mi mesilla de noche. Todo está exactamente igual que esta mañana, que antes de marcharme. Todo, excepto el pequeño bulto colocado en el centro de la cama.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Estoy a punto de rozar la baraja de cartas con las yemas de los dedos cuando sus brazos me rodean la cintura y me atrapan. Igual de silencioso que siempre.

Presiona mis caderas para que me recueste contra su cuerpo, pero yo me mantengo firme.

—¿Ya has decidido dejar de comportarte como un niño? —le pregunto, en cambio, y alzo el mentón. Pretendo desafiarle, pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que esta no ha sido mi idea más brillante. Draco no solo no me responde, sino que su lengua se desliza por el lateral expuesto de mi cuello—. Ah, no. —Me aparto de él y choco con la cama. Aunque estoy a punto de caer, consigo darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Sonríe, pero su sonrisa no es completa. Es una media sonrisa traviesa y un poco burlona. Oh, Morgana—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando?

Él alza las cejas.

—Nada, _Granger_.

Y, Merlín, es en ese momento cuando sé con absolutamente certeza que sí está tramando algo. Porque ya nunca me llama Granger. Nunca, excepto cuando…

—No piensas disculparte, ¿verdad? —le pregunto para ganar tiempo. Un último intento de hacerme la fuerte.

Draco sacude la cabeza.

—No. Lo que vamos es a jugar. —Descalzo, se sienta en la cama. Coge las cartas y con movimientos expertos y esos dedos largos empieza a barajarlas—. Y voy a demostrarte que nadie juega mejor que yo.

—Espera —resoplo. Me gustaría seguir enfadada con él, pero no puedo—. ¿Esto es por lo de ayer? ¿Es que estás celoso? —me burlo. Normalmente es tan seguro de sí mismo que resulta exasperante. Instantes como este son pequeños tesoros en nuestra relación.

Sus ojos se entrecierran.

—Ja —responde, irónico, brusco.

El color de sus iris es el del acero. En momentos así, todo en él es acero. Y, como sé que no voy a hacerle cambiar de opinión, que no voy a conseguir que hable conmigo, acabo quitándome los zapatos y subiéndome a la cama yo también.

—¿A qué vamos a jugar?

Draco ha empezado a dividir las cartas en dos montones, pero se detiene al escuchar mi pregunta. Se saca un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de la camisa y me lo tiende.

—Aquí tienes las instrucciones. —Sigue repartiendo sin dedicarme un solo segundo más de atención y mi ceño se frunce.

Estoy a punto de recordarle que, después de cómo se ha estado comportando, debería tratarme con un poco más de amabilidad cuando mi mirada baja hacia el papel y se detiene en una frase cualquiera.

 _7\. Lame a tu pareja donde quieras_ , reza la elegante caligrafía de Draco y, como un resorte, yo levanto la cabeza hacia él. Está terminando de repartir las cartas y lo hace tan despacio y con movimientos tan cuidados que sé que me está ignorando deliberadamente.

Una ola de calor me recorre cuando sigo leyendo.

 _1\. Mastúrbate para tu pareja._

 _Q. Castiga a tu pareja._

 _J. Usa un objeto del cuarto sobre el cuerpo de tu pareja._

Oh, Merlín. _Sí_ que tramaba algo.

—Draco. —Levanto la mirada del pergamino—. ¿De qué va esto?

Pero, por toda respuesta, él me tiende una de las mitades de la baraja. Sus dedos me acarician el dorso de la mano antes de retirarse.

—Prepárate, _Granger_ —susurra—. El primero que se corra pierde.

* * *

Hermione coge las cartas sin necesidad de que yo le insista y sé que siente curiosidad.

En un acuerdo mudo e implícito, ambos colocamos nuestros respectivos montones a un lado. Entre nosotros queda un espacio pequeño y libre de obstáculos, perfecto para ser invadido, para explorarnos el uno al otro, para torturarnos. Para hacer que se rinda ante mí.

Voy a demostrarle que Draco Malfoy es el rey de la baraja. Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber dicho que nunca debería volver a desafiar al idiota de Weasley en una partida. Cómo si él conociera todos los secretos de las cartas, cómo si tuviera la imaginación suficiente como para usarlas para el placer.

Estoy seguro de que cuando él y Hermione estuvieron juntos, el muy inútil fue incapaz de hacerla gritar ni una sola vez como lo hago yo.

—¿Draco? —Hermione me mira con expresión divertida y yo le hago una mueca. A veces da la impresión de que puede leerme la maldita mente.

—Tú primero —gruño después y ella, aunque frunce los labios, obedece. Sus dedos se detienen unos par de segundos sobre la baraja. Me mira a los ojos y sé que, no solo ha aceptado mi reto, sino que está dispuesta a jugar hasta el final. Hermione tiene carácter. Esa es una de las cosas que me enloquecen de ella.

Levanta la primera carta. Tres de tréboles.

Sonrío.

—Quítate la blusa —le ordeno y ella me mira con expresión seria antes de coger el papel en que le he escrito las instrucciones para examinarlo—. No soy un tramposo, Hermione. Si sacas un tres, te quitas una prenda.

Hermione se toma su tiempo, pero al final deja el pergamino a un lado.

—Tienes razón —reconoce—. Pero nadie dice que tú puedas elegir qué es lo que tengo que quitarme. —Y se acerca a mí y se pone de rodillas en la cama, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Su cadera queda prácticamente a la altura de mis labios, tan cerca que ni siquiera tendría que inclinarme demasiado para alcanzarla. Cuando ella se desabrocha el botón del vaquero tengo que contener el impulso de acercar la boca a sus dedos y besarlos mientras ella trabaja.

Debe darse cuenta de que no pierdo detalle de lo que hace, porque se toma su tiempo. Desliza el pantalón despacio hasta dejar al descubierto su ropa interior y entonces se detiene. Coloca la mano entre sus piernas y yo noto que se me empieza a poner dura.

Tiene puestas las malditas bragas negras que llevaba la primera vez que follamos.

—¿Te gustan? —me pregunta y, aunque no la estoy mirando, sé que sonríe.

Joder, cómo me puede preguntar eso. Con los recuerdos que despiertan y sus encajes y pequeñas transparencias, esas bragas son la artillería pesada. Solo se las pone cuando quiere vengarse de mí.

Con la otra mano se acaricia los muslos. Describe un círculo lento con la cadera y durante unos larguísimos y angustiosos segundos está a punto de rozarme. De ponerme el coño en la boca.

—Sé que estás pensando lo mismo que yo —me dice entre susurros y su cadera describe otro círculo—. ¿No quieres probarme, Draco?

Merlín, cómo no voy a querer. Cuando veo esas bragas no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo la hice disfrutar aquella vez contra la pared. Y en cómo la he hecho disfrutar todas las veces desde entonces.

Joder, si ella quisiera podría hacerla gritar ahora mismo. Sin las cartas. Sin nada, excepto mis dedos y mi lengua.

—Quítate los pantalones —le respondo, en cambio, y Hermione ríe al escuchar mi susurro involuntario—. Ya.

No se lo tengo que repetir dos veces. Los vaqueros pronto están en el suelo y ella vuelve a estar sentada frente a mí. Con las piernas abiertas.

—Tu turno, Draco.

* * *

Draco saca el 6 de diamantes, lo que significa que puede besarme donde él quiera.

Se inclina hacia delante y se aprovecha de mis piernas extendidas. Sus labios se detienen sobre mi tobillo izquierdo y sé entonces que se dispone a emprender un agónico camino por el interior de mis piernas. Contengo el aliento mientras Draco se entretiene y cuando llega a la altura de la rodilla mi cuerpo se arquea y yo me echo hacia atrás, me apoyo sobre las palmas de las manos y suspiro. En respuesta, las caricias de Draco se vuelven más insistentes y su boca se abre.

—Sin lengua —le advierto y Draco gruñe contra mi piel, pero me hace caso.

Como si quisiera castigarme por haberle echado el freno al momento, sigue subiendo y su cabeza queda entre mis muslos. Besa con fuerza la zona de piel que queda al descubierto justo al lado de las bragas, chupa y succiona, y estoy segura de que me va a dejar marcas. Su barba incipiente —apenas visible en su rostro por su color rubio— me roza la piel y yo me deshago en gemidos. No me importaría que siguiera subiendo y que me arrancara lo que me queda de ropa.

Pero, como quiero demostrarle que no puede ganarme, me revuelvo e intento cerrar las piernas, indicarle que ya es suficiente. Él gruñe otra vez, bestial y peligroso, y su mano vuela hacia mi rodilla derecha y la empuja hacia fuera.

—Me toca a mí —protesto, pero Draco presiona con más fuerza mi pierna y mis muslos vuelven a quedar abiertos para él.

—Yo decido cuándo te toca. —Y se hunde entre mis piernas y besa mi ropa interior con ardor. Sus labios no tardan en encontrar mi clítoris y doy gracias a los cielos por la prenda que separa su boca de mi piel.

Me besa con insistencia, con pasión. Se me escapa un gemido, alto y ansioso, y me maldigo por ser incapaz de evitar que mis caderas se alcen hacia él. Draco me recibe con la boca abierta.

Me muerde y yo respondo con otro gemido cuando él atrapa mi clítoris a través de la tela. Su mano sube hasta mi culo y presiona para obligarme a apretarme más contra él. Si es que eso es posible.

Me permito disfrutar durante un instante antes de reprocharle lo que está haciendo. Nunca antes las trampas habían resultado tan deliciosas.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Mi voz tiembla y él vuelve a morder y succionar y yo tiemblo al notar la humedad en mi entrepierna, la de su saliva y la mía propia—. El número 6 son solo besos —protesto.

Entre mis piernas, Draco me mira.

—Así es como yo beso —dice, con la nariz enterrada en mi cuerpo—, y lo sabes.

Quiero rebatirlo, pero tiene razón. Draco besa con labios, lengua y dientes. Besa con violencia, hambre y desesperación.

—Además —murmura y su aliento cálido me roza la parte interna del muslo—, es culpa tuya. No haberte puesto estas bragas.

Yo me río, creyendo que su turno ha terminado, pero mi risa se corta cuando Draco vuelve a empujarme hacia su rostro y sus labios me exploran y me presionan. La humedad de su boca hace que acabe deshaciéndome en gemidos de placer y solo entonces Draco se incorpora con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Vuelve a ocupar su sitio frente a mí mientras se relame.

—Tu turno —dice tranquilo, confiado y le odio un poco por ello. Por lo entero que se muestra cuando ahora mismo yo me muero por sus besos.

El 7 de corazones que saco me permite lamer cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero como Draco sigue teniendo toda la ropa puesta debo contentarme con la zona descubierta de su cuello. Consigo arrancarle un ronroneo al dibujar los contornos de su oreja con la lengua, pero Draco todavía me lleva mucha ventaja. Cuando me siento sobre él, noto su pene duro entre las piernas y siento el impulso de gemir con él.

—¿Quién es ahora la tramposa, Granger? —me pregunta con voz ronca cuando me rozo contra él y yo no tengo más remedio que apartarme.

Su 4 de diamantes y mi 5 de picas me cuestan dos prendas de ropa.

Me quito la camisa despacio y cuando me desabrocho el sujetador aprovecho para acariciar mis pezones y gemir. Hubiera preferido que fuera él quien me estuviera tocando, pero sé que le excita lo que está viendo. Así que vuelvo a gemir. Más alto, como a él le gusta.

—Te toca —le digo sin dejar de tocarme.

Sin apartar la vista de mis pechos, Draco saca un rey.

—Mierda —murmura y tira la carta a un lado—. Te toca otra vez. —Un turno perdido, pues según las instrucciones solo el último rey importa.

Los dos siguientes turnos le cuestan dos prendas a Draco. De pronto, estamos empatados. Mis bragas negras contra sus bóxers ajustados.

Draco se pone en pie para desvestirse. Primero cae la camisa. Después, los pantalones. Yo observo en silencio su piel pálida, su cuerpo fibroso y delgado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —me pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa y cuando vuelve a sentarse en la cama deja reposar la mano despreocupadamente entre sus piernas.

—Casi tanto como esto —señalo con un gesto vago mi cuerpo— te gusta a ti.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensancha. Hay en ella algo animal e intenso, pero también sincero. Draco se está entregando a esto, a mí. No importa que cuando empezamos pretendiera darme una lección, lo está disfrutando. Y yo también.

Con cada carta que sacamos rompemos las normas un poco más. Nos acercamos, nos rozamos, nos besamos y tocamos cuando no debemos hacerlo. Draco me aprieta los pechos y retuerce mis pezones y yo grito de placer sentada sobre él.

Sus calzoncillos caen tres rondas después y cuando él me penetra con dos dedos —a pesar de que yo sigo teniendo las bragas puestas— estoy a punto de suplicarle que me las arranque y me lo haga ahí mismo. Su pulgar juega con mi clítoris y, aunque sé que no debería, me llevo la mano entre las piernas para abrir mi carne y permitirle un mejor acceso.

—Oh, sí —dice Draco y su pulgar frota con más fuerza—. Sabes que me encanta que abras tu coño para mí…

Dulce Morgana, claro que lo sé.

Draco saca los dedos de mi interior y me acaricia el clítoris, cubriéndolo con la humedad de mi vagina. Me muevo contra su mano sin control, jadeando, rogando, pidiéndole más y él me hace caso y vuelve a deslizar los dos dedos en mis entrañas.

—¿No te gustaría correrte así? —me provoca—. Sé que esto te vuelve loca.

Clavo las uñas en la parte alta de sus brazos. Me aferro a él y a la realidad para no dejarme llevar por la nube de placer que me embota los sentidos.

—Ni lo sueñes —replico y sus dedos se retuercen y tiemblan dentro de mí en un frenesí total. Cuando decido que ha llegado mi turno, Draco no los retira y yo tampoco le pido que lo haga. Mientras yo lo beso, él sigue tocándome.

Draco sabe cómo hacerme disfrutar. Sabe cómo hacerme perder el sentido. Y por eso, cuando él aparta la mano y me deja vacía, protesto y le pido que no pare.

—Necesito que te tumbes —me susurra con la voz ronca y las pupilas dilatadas—. Me toca otra vez.

Draco le da la vuelta a la carta que acaba de sacar para enseñármela y veo la J de diamantes. Es la primera de la partida, pero sé bien que significa. Sonrío.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme, Draco?

* * *

Mientras se tumba en la cama, Hermione me sonríe traviesa. Se estira en la cama y arquea la espalda. Sus pezones duros apuntan al techo y mi polla da una sacudida, desesperada por colarse en su interior.

Tengo que hacer buen uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para darle la espalda y alejarme de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas, Draco? —protesta y, en sus labios, mi nombre acaba transformándose en un gemido.

Estoy tan excitado que, cuando cojo la vela, esta se enciende sin que tenga necesidad de usar la varita. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de mi magia de esta manera y eso solo puede significar una cosa: probablemente voy perdiendo.

Hermione me las va a pagar.

Vuelvo a su lado y ella alza las manos para recibirme.

—Sin tocar —le reprocho, aunque ambos nos hemos saltado ya las reglas en más de una ocasión. Obedece a regañadientes y después mira la vela y suspira.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —repite con una sonrisa y yo no la hago de rogar. Coloco cada una de mis piernas a los lados de su cadera e inclino la vela sobre su cuerpo. La cera gotea sobre sus pechos y el cuerpo de Hermione se retuerce como una serpiente debajo de mí. Ella grita, cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Yo aparto la vela con rapidez. En todo este tiempo hemos probado muchas cosas, pero nunca esta. Temo haberle hecho daño.

—¿Te he quemado? —le pregunto y la mano que tengo libre vuela por su piel buscando marcas. Rasco la cera ya endurecida y araño su piel sin querer. Hermione jadea—. ¿Te duele?

—Me gusta —me responde—. No quiero que pares.

Más tranquilo, me inclino sobre ella y acerco mis labios a los suyos.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro… Sigue —me pide—. ¡Sigue! —me implora y yo obedezco gustoso. Sin apartarme de su boca hago gotear la cera por su vientre y sus caderas. Cuando las gotas caen sobre sus muslos sus manos se aferran a mis hombros. Hunde las uñas en mi piel y me acerca a ella. Cuando intenta besarme, la vela está a punto de resbalárseme.

—Bésame —ordena, pero yo niego con la cabeza. Dejo que las últimas gotas caigan en su estómago y después me separo de ella. Apago la vela y la dejo a un lado mientras admiro su cuerpo. Su pecho sube y baja con brusquedad y de sus labios entreabiertos escapan suaves gemidos mientras ella recorre el camino que las gotas de cera han trazado en su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos.

Me siento tentado de reemplazar sus dedos por mi lengua, pero Hermione ya se está incorporando para alcanzar su carta. La mira durante unos segundos sin enseñármela y solo la vuelve hacia mí una vez que por sus labios se ha extendido una sonrisa maliciosa.

La reina de corazones.

Castigo.

—Prepárate, _Malfoy_ —me dice mientras coge su varita y lo último que veo es cómo avanza por la cama a cuatro patas hacia mí.

Desnuda, sensual, gloriosa.

De pronto, una tela negra tapa mis ojos y las manos de Hermione en mi pecho me obligan a echarme hacia atrás, a recostar mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Intento agarrarla de las caderas, pero mis manos se ven arrastradas hacia atrás con violencia y una cuerda se enrolla alrededor de mis muñecas. Aprieta y rasca, pero eso solo consigue que me ponga aún más cachondo.

—¿Vas a castigarme, Granger? —le pregunto, y en esta ocasión soy yo quien gime. Sin poder ver, sin poder tocar, sin saber qué diablos piensa hacerme… No puedo imaginar tortura más placentera.

Ella no responde, pero siento su cuerpo alejarse del mío y todos mis músculos se tensan en anticipación.

Su aliento me golpea la cadera izquierda, ardiente, y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás y mi pelvis se alza, buscándola. Una vez más noto su respiración y la polla me late cuando su aliento choca contra su punta. Joder, estoy muy mojado. Demasiado.

Estoy ardiendo. Ella me hace arder. Estoy…

Frío.

—¡Joder! —Intento apartarme, pero el cabecero de la cama está a mi espalda.

—¿No te gusta? —me pregunta Hermione con un ronroneo y su mano se desliza por mi pecho congelando y empapando todo aquello que toca.

Hielo. Seductor y peligroso hielo.

Al comprender me relajo.

—Claro que me gusta. Me encanta —le digo y me entrego a sus caricias y a sus roces. La piel se me eriza y ella la recorre con sus dedos para darme calor—. Me encanta todo lo que haces —confieso en voz baja y sé que ella lo sabe. Sabe que me tiene a sus pies.

—Bien. Porque si tú puedes jugar con fuego, yo puedo jugar con hielo —replica. Se está vengando por no haberla besado.

El hielo se detiene sobre mi pezón izquierdo un segundo de más. Después, la boca de Hermione lo reemplaza y su lengua abrasa hasta el último centímetro de piel.

Oh, Merlín.

—Súbete a mí. —Pretendo que sea una orden, pero me da la impresión de que suena como un ruego. Y es que necesito sentir su cuerpo. Necesito que ella caliente lo que el hielo enfría.

Pero Hermione ríe.

—En realidad, tengo una idea mejor.

No tengo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refiere, porque el hielo desciende y se pasea entre mis muslos y unos dedos fríos me acarician el pene. El hielo se acerca más, se desliza rápido sobre mis pelotas, reemplaza a los dedos de Hermione y sube por mi polla y el aire escapa entre mis dientes en un siseo.

—¿Demasiado frío?

 _Sí. No._

 _Dios, no._

Ella no espera mi respuesta. El hielo desaparece y su aliento vuelve a rozarme. Juega con mi piel y me hace hervir y…

Joder.

Por Hécate, Circe y todos los sabios de la Antigüedad.

La lengua de Hermione traza círculos alrededor de mi glande. Después, sus labios se cierran a mi alrededor y ella chupa despacio. Su lengua se detiene en la mismísima punta de mi polla y sé que está saboreando mi pre-semen.

—Oh, mierda… —susurro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Mierda.

Lame con lentitud, con paciencia y yo me derrito entre sus labios.

—Dime… —susurro, intentando concentrarme en algo que no sean sus besos—. Dime, ¿te gusta…?

Me muerde y me corta la voz. Me muerde con suavidad y delicadeza, con dientes y una lengua juguetona, desde la base de mi polla a la punta.

Los músculos del vientre se me tensan: estoy más que listo para metérsela. Es un suerte que me haya atado, porque de no ser así no sé hasta que punto habría conseguido contenerme. Tengo ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, de colocarla bajo mi cuerpo, de someterla.

Ella succiona y hace que las piernas me tiemblen.

—Ah… —suspiro—. ¿Te gusta chupármela, Hermione? —le pregunto con voz ronca.

—Mmm… —Es todo lo que me llega en respuesta y yo me la imagino agachada entre mis piernas, con los carrillos llenos, los labios hinchados y mojados, sucios. Mirándome.

La boca de Hermione desciende y su saliva acaba con el frío del hielo. Sus labios chupan y provocan. Su lengua acaricia y enloquece. Mis caderas se alzan hacia su labios y, en cuanto siente mi movimiento, ella se aparta.

—Hermione —la llamo, agónico—. Vuelve —le imploro.

Y ella no se hace de rogar. Cuando se hunde entre mis piernas por segunda vez, sé con absoluta certeza que he perdido esta partida.

Sus labios me devoran. Violentos, húmedos, ansiosos. Ardientes.

Pero el hielo, oh, el hielo.

Dentro de la boca de Hermione, el hielo se derrite y el agua fría resbala por mi polla cada vez que ella sube.

Frío y calor.

Malfoy y Granger.

La combinación perfecta.

—Necesito verte. —Ya no ordeno. Solo ruego—. Necesito tocarte.

Y por una vez ella decide no desafiarme.

Las ataduras desaparecen, la venda se esfuma y por fin puedo verla, entre mis piernas y mirándome con malicia. Tal y como la imaginaba. Hundo mis dedos en su pelo y la guío con fuerza cuando ella coloca las manos en mis caderas para apoyarse. Me acoge en la humedad de su boca, oscura y excitante, y mi polla late y se sacude. Hermione sube y baja y vuelve a subir y el ritmo que crea va a volverme loco de un momento a otro.

Su lengua es como terciopelo y sus labios, seda. Sus gemidos —bajos, incesantes y entrecortados— me excitan aún más.

Una de sus manos resbala hasta mis testículos. Un segundo hielo toca mi piel y yo me sacudo y, al hacerlo, la penetro con brusquedad. Mi pene llega al final de su garganta y ella lo acoge sin queja.

—Joder, Hermione… —el gruñido nace en mi pecho y es imposible de controlar. Mi pelvis se agita y se eleva de la cama y yo vuelvo a entrar en su boca con fuerza—. Eres increíble—. Ella gime y yo le aparto el pelo de la cara. Ella chupa y yo me esfuerzo por no perder el sentido. Ella lame y yo tengo que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correrme dentro de su boca—. Joder, me encanta cómo me la comes.

Me gusta tanto que sé que, como no pare ahora mismo, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Estoy a punto.

Así que estiro la mano para alcanzar mi siguiente carta.

Es el rey de tréboles. El último rey.

* * *

Draco presiona para entrar dentro de mi boca y yo recibo tanto como puedo. Gimo una y otra vez al notar cómo me llena.

En mi cabeza su mano es firme pero gentil. Sé que se está controlando para no empujarme hacia abajo y quiero demostrarle que no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Estoy a punto de coger un tercer hielo del cuenco que tengo al lado cuando su puño se cierra y tira de mi pelo. Me obliga a apartarme de él y su pene se desliza entre mis labios en toda su gloriosa longitud.

Draco no me da tiempo a protestar. Me coge entre sus brazos y me maneja a su antojo. Es más fuerte que yo. Carga con el peso de mi cuerpo y me obliga a acercarme a su pecho y a poner una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto con voz rota cuando él roza la entrada de mi vagina con su pene. Jadeo. Con una mano lo mueve arriba y abajo para acariciar mi clítoris, mis labios. Con la otra, me enseña la carta que acaba de sacar.

Es el último rey. El que pone fin a la partida.

—Follarte —me responde Draco y me besa con furia. Yo le correspondo con el mismo ansia. Me olvido de todo menos de él y de ese beso y ahogo mis gritos contra su piel.

Por eso no me doy cuenta de cuándo coge el hielo. Solo sé que, de repente, dos de sus dedos vuelven a colarse en mi vagina y empujan algo helado y húmedo en mi interior.

Y sin darme tiempo a decir nada, Draco me obliga a sentarme sobre él y —sin desvestirme, apartando mis bragas a un lado con la mano— me penetra sin más.

* * *

Hermione grita con fuerza. No se lo esperaba. No he tenido tiempo de acabar de desnudarla. Tenía que fundirme con ella. Necesitaba hundirme en su coño húmedo. No podía aguantar.

—Voy a correrme —gruño, la advierto aun antes de acabar de penetrarla por completo. Las paredes de su vagina me envuelven y me aprietan y yo estoy listo para dárselo todo.

Ella intenta moverse contra mí, pero yo la sostengo por la cintura y la elevo. Beso sus pechos, muerdo sus pezones y cuando Hermione se arquea contra mí la penetro una y otra vez con furia, casi con violencia.

El ruido que producen nuestros cuerpos al chocar me hace gemir, me invita a moverme más deprisa. Con cada una de mis embestidas el hielo sube y baja, derritiéndose deprisa dentro de su coño, siempre pegado a la cumbre de mi pene. El contraste de temperatura en su interior me hace gritar y Hermione grita conmigo.

Tengo que concentrarme para no correrme ya mismo y poder seguir follándola durante unos segundos más.

—¿Quieres que me corra dentro? —le pregunto, sucio, ronco, delirante, sabiendo cuál va a ser su respuesta—. ¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo cachondo que me pones —deslizo la lengua a lo largo de su cuello— y me corra dentro de ti?

—Sí —Hermione jadea, grita y gime—. ¡Sí, Draco! —exclama mientras me cabalga, mientras me folla, mientras deja que me la folle— Córrete dentro, ¡dentro, ah!

Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Con ambos brazos la sostengo para impedir que se mueva, que vuelva a caer sobre mí. Solo dejo que la parte superior de mi polla se hunda en ella.

Quiero que cuando yo me corra, ella lo sienta.

* * *

Cuando Draco llega al orgasmo y eyacula dentro de mí, el hielo se derrite.

Cuando su semen caliente golpea las paredes de mi vagina, mi cuerpo tiembla y tengo que permitir que sean sus manos las que me sostengan.

Cuando me abraza e intenta recostarme contra su cuerpo, yo me dejo llevar con el corazón acelerado, los muslos empapados y su pene aún duro entre las piernas.

Y solo cuando sus manos se entierran en mi pelo —exigentes, fuertes— y me obligan a alzar la cabeza para que él pueda buscar mis labios, me permito sonreír y recrearme en la sensación de su cuerpo rendido bajo el mío:

—Creo que has perdido, Draco.

 **¿Continuará?**

Sé que hay mucho OoC, pero me imagino que esta historia tiene lugar dos o tres años después de 'De rodillas' o, lo que es lo mismo, dos o tres años de relación de pareja y unos cinco años después de la guerra. Espero que en ese tiempo hayan madurado un poco (risas).

No sé, es obvio que este no es uno de esos fics en los que los personajes crecen y se desarrollan. Con todas las preocupaciones que tengo encima, últimamente solo me apetece escribir cosas "fáciles".

En fin, deciros solo que en un principio esta historia iba a tener cuatro capítulos (sí, todos ellos sin argumento; sexo puro con una baraja de cartas… "cosas fáciles", en definitiva), pero este ha quedado bastante largo y me parece que otros tres capítulos con la misma temática podrían resultar cansinos, ¿no? ¿Qué opináis?

PD: Muchas gracias a aquellos que habéis leído 'De rodillas' y la habéis añadido a favs o follows. Gracias especiales a aquellos que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario. De verdad que los necesitaba para volver a meterme en la escritura. [Si todo va bien, el viernes nuevo capítulo de _Spectre_ , para aquellos que me seguís].


	2. Picas

**Advertencia:** escena de sexo explícito, sin mucho argumento. [Rating: MA+]

 **Nota de la autora:** si os ha gustado el capítulo anterior, seguid leyendo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad (risas). Creo que este es infinitamente peor.

 **II. Picas**

Hermione debería haber vuelto hace tiempo.

Lo sé porque Blaise se las ha arreglado para casi terminarse su primera cerveza y Pansy ha conseguido apoderarse de una de las mesas y ya está colocando las bolas en posición.

Con el botellín aún en la mano, Blaise coge un taco. Pansy ya ha terminado de entizar el suyo. Y Hermione sigue sin aparecer.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Diez, quince minutos? ¿Veinte?

Empiezo a preocuparme. Por muy lleno que esté el local, es demasiado tiempo.

—Voy a buscar a Hermione. —Abandono mi bebida en el borde de la mesa—. Podéis ir empezando, pero sin trampas.

Pansy me saca la lengua. Blaise se ríe y la agarra por la cintura para girarla hacia él. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios y señala la mesa con un gesto de la mano.

—Las damas primero —le dice. Y ya antes de que yo haya empezado a alejarme, ella se inclina y apunta para romper el _rack._ Son tal para cual. Un par de capullos ansiosos.

Cruzo la sala a zancadas, tratando de esquivar a la gente y lanzando miradas de impaciencia a aquellos que no se apartan de en medio lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Malfoy? —Al pasar al lado de la barra la voz de Carl, el barman, me detiene.

—¿Has visto a Hermione? —le pregunto y él señala el pasillo que se abre detrás de él, el que conduce a las habitaciones donde se juegan las partidas privadas y a los baños, el que era mi objetivo desde el principio.

—Tu chica ha reservado la sala tres.

—¿Perdón?

Carl se equivoca. ¿Por qué diablos iba Hermione a coger una sala privada sin decírnoslo? Sabe bien que, de una forma u otra, Pansy siempre consigue hacerse con una mesa.

Pero él ya se ha alejado para servir más copas y no me escucha.

Enfilo el pasillo lleno de curiosidad. La sala que me ha indicado está al final del todo. Es la que está más cerca de los baños y, aunque el corredor parece prácticamente vacío si se lo compara con el bar, un puñado de chicos y chicas hacen cola para entrar al servicio.

Cuando paso por delante de los últimos de la fila y me detengo ante el cuarto marcado con un tres de latón, me miran de arriba abajo. Yo chasqueo la lengua mientras abro la puerta, impaciente por saber qué diablos se le ha pasado a Hermione por la cabeza.

Entro en la habitación y la puerta se cierra a mi espalda con un crujido suave. Mi mirada enseguida descubre a Hermione y se cruza con la suya. Ella me sonríe —¿traviesa?— y baja de la mesa de billar, donde se había sentado, con un pequeño salto.

—Has tardado mucho en encontrarme —dice con un puchero y, como no se me acerca, yo voy hasta ella.

Sus labios se abren ante el primer roce de mi lengua. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás ya antes de que yo haya terminado de enredar mis dedos en su pelo.

Pucheros a mí. Ja.

Cuando muerdo su labio inferior, Hermione reclina su cuerpo contra el mío y yo sonrío contra su boca. Responde a cada uno de mis gestos y deseos con la misma práctica ensayada con la que yo respondo a los suyos.

Solo entonces me separo de ella, un poco. Froto la nariz contra su mejilla y el olor del perfume que le regalé las últimas Navidades, liviano, me envuelve.

—¿Vas a decirme qué demonios haces aquí?

Hermione se aparta otro poco de mí, lo suficiente como para poder echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro y señalar la mesa con un gesto de la cabeza.

—He pensado que podríamos echar una partida. Tú y yo.

A pesar de que la tengo apretada contra el borde de la mesa, se las arregla para escabullirse de entre mis brazos. Intento retenerla, pero se me escapa. Suelto un gruñido y ella me mira divertida.

—¿Y qué hay de Blaise y Pansy? —le pregunto, confuso, mientras la veo ir hacia la taquera. Antes de coger su taco, se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —Su mano sube hasta su pecho, a los botones de su túnica. Empieza a desabrocharlos, despacio y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—. ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

Hay un destello de piel y, apenas un instante después, la túnica cae al suelo.

 _Santa Circe_.

* * *

Cuando mi túnica cae al suelo, veo a Draco aspirar una bocanada de aire. Rápido y brusco. Lo _oigo._

Da un par de pasos hacia mí y se detiene. Se apoya en la mesa y recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada, una y otra vez. Observa, estudia y examina hasta el último detalle. Atento. Como un depredador.

Está serio. Tan serio que, si no lo conociera tan bien, me hubiera sentido avergonzada. Hubiera creído que he cometido un error.

En cambio, le sonrío y me doy la vuelta para poder coger los dos tacos que vamos a usar. Draco no va a negarse a esto. No _puede_. Sé que si ahora mismo me acercase a él y llevase mi mano a su entrepierna, ya podría notar lo caliente que se está poniendo.

Me tomo mi tiempo para coger los tacos, para volver a su lado. Cuando le tiendo el suyo y mi mano derecha queda libre, deslizo los dedos por la parte posterior de mi muslo. Draco sigue el movimiento.

Encuentro la carta, palpo su borde y la saco de la liga de la media.

 _El diez de picas._

Se la enseño, ladeando la cabeza. Inocente.

—¿Te acuerdas? —le susurro y me doy cuenta de que comprende de inmediato.

Cuando se acerca a mi cuello y me susurra al oído, el primer escalofrío me recorre la espalda:

—Entonces… ¿Vas a hacer realidad mi fantasía?

* * *

Hermione es un demonio. Un maldito demonio.

Por debajo de su túnica no hay más que lencería. Agujeros en tela delicada, transparencias y bordados. Suaves y ligeros. Excitantes. Y lo que es infinitamente mejor: kilómetros y kilómetros de piel listos para ser explorados.

Inspiro hondo al verla así. Gloriosa y prácticamente desnuda. Tentándome cuando no debería estar tentándome.

Quiero preguntarle qué está haciendo, pero la boca se me ha secado.

Quiero cogerla y tumbarla sobre la mesa para hacer que suplique perdón por semejante locura, pero la verdad es que estoy deseando saber qué tiene pensado hacer.

Joder. Si es que ya me estoy empalmando. Solo con mirarla.

Hago un esfuerzo por controlarme, por quedarme al lado de la mesa cuando ella se acerca a la taquera. Se gira despacio, a propósito, y se recrea al coger los tacos para que pueda admirar su culo. Enmarcado por las medias de liga que le llegan a la mitad del muslo. Y por dos ligueros. Dos jodidos ligueros.

 _Eso es nuevo_ , pienso. Y, oh, joder. Cómo espero que no sea la última vez que se los pone.

Cuando Hermione se acerca a mí, el impulso de tocarla es casi irresistible. Y entonces ella me tiende el taco y mueve la mano por sus piernas, se acaricia despacio y…

 _¿Una carta?_

—¿Te acuerdas?

Me enseña el diez de picas. Con una sonrisa que pretende ser inocente y que no engaña a nadie.

Y enseguida me doy cuenta de lo que pretende. No hace ni dos semanas que saqué esa carta cuando pretendía darle una lección.

Aunque acababa de terminar su turno, yo aún la estaba penetrando con dos dedos. Prácticamente sentada sobre mí, Hermione movía sus caderas contra mí. Incumpliendo las reglas y pidiéndome más.

Saqué un diez, el diez de picas. Cuando Hermione lo vio, sonrió.

 _«C_ _reo que tienes que confesarme tu fantasía más secreta»,_ me susurró. Con las pupilas dilatadas. Gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras yo la frotaba con el pulgar y la penetraba con rabia.

Al verla así, desatada y salvaje, ni siquiera tuve que pensar lo que quería.

 _«Quiero follarte en un sitio público»,_ le respondí, ronco, con los dedos empapados entre sus muslos. _«Para que sepas que, si nos pillan, cualquiera podría saber lo mucho que te hago disfrutar»._

Merlín. Oh, Merlín.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a hacer realidad mi fantasía?

Se pone de puntillas para acercarse a mis labios, el taco firmemente agarrado en la mano izquierda.

—Vamos a seguir lo que empezamos el otro día —me dice—. Vamos a jugar.

Quise sorprenderla y torturarla, pero debí saber que Hermione no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengarse de mí.

—Aunque supongo que sí que se podría decir que te voy a dar la oportunidad de hacérmelo en un lugar público… Claro que, para eso, antes tienes que ganarme.

Su cuerpo se aprieta y se frota y se restriega contra mis caderas. El taco queda presionado entre nuestros cuerpos y se me clava en la polla, ya dura como el hierro.

Me hace gruñir. Hinco los dedos en su culo y la acerco aún más a mí. Ella me besa y gime en mi boca al notar mi pene, tenso y listo para penetrarla.

—La puerta está abierta —murmura contra mis labios—. Y no he hecho ningún encantamiento. —Su lengua traza el contorno de mi mandíbula—. Ni siquiera para impedir que nos oigan ahí fuera. Así que si lo que quieres es que todo el mundo sepa cuánto me haces disfrutar, lo tienes fácil.

Hermione se separa de mí y empieza a rodear la mesa para acercarse a la bola blanca. Mientras pone la tiza en el taco, me mira a los ojos:

—No tienes más que hacerme gritar, _Malfoy_.

 _Merlín._

Noto la presión en los pantalones. Y la humedad.

 _No tienes más que hacerme gritar,_ Malfoy _._

Mi polla da una sacudida y yo no puedo evitar odiar un poco a Hermione cuando pone el taco en posición, como si no pasara nada. Como si no acabara de presentarse prácticamente desnuda en un bar y estuviera intentando acabar con mi cordura.

—Rompo yo, si no te importa.

Y, oh, cómo diablos me va a importar si verla inclinada sobre la mesa en ropa interior es la visión más excitante que podría pedir.

Por un segundo, estoy a punto de mandar el juego a la mierda antes de empezar y hacérselo encima del tapete.

* * *

En mi primera jugada no he metido ninguna, pero como cuatro de las bolas han tocado banda me preparo para volver a tirar.

—¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esto y dejas que te folle contra la mesa?

Draco está apoyado en su taco. Sensual.

La brusquedad de sus palabras me excita. Me noto húmeda.

De pronto, la sugerencia no parece tan mala. Y, no obstante…

—Quisiste demostrarme que eras el mejor. Fuiste un engreído. —Apunto y golpeo la bola blanca—. Y perdiste. Solo te estoy dando otra oportunidad.

La bola cinco se cuela en una de las troneras y Draco hace una mueca que termina convertida en sonrisa.

—Lisas para ti, pues —me dice y empieza a avanzar hacia mí—. Y ahora…

Sus brazos envuelven mi cintura y me levantan sin esfuerzo. Me sienta en la mesa y se coloca entre mis piernas abiertas.

—¿Ahora…? —lo tiento.

—Has colado una bola. Asumo que eso merece un premio. Uno bueno.

Sus manos recorren el interior de mis muslos. Se enredan en los ligueros y acarician las ligas de las medias. Sigue hacia arriba y, cuando está a punto de rozar mi vagina, cubro sus dedos con los míos.

Dejo que me acaricie un segundo, que note lo mojada que estoy ya y que piense que voy a tocarme con él y para él. Y entonces, antes de rendirme por completo a sus caricias, lo detengo y obligo a sus manos a retirarse.

—Creo que te olvidas de lo más importante, Draco —le digo—. El primero que se corra pierde.

* * *

Trago saliva cuando la palma de Hermione presiona contra mis pantalones. Mis caderas la buscan por instinto.

—He colado la bola cinco —Hermione se relame, juguetona y dulce—. Eso me da cinco minutos para hacerte todo lo que quiera.

Ronroneo al escucharla. Sus expertos dedos, tremendamente ágiles, ya han conseguido quitarme el cinturón y desabrocharme el vaquero. Tira de ellos con fuerza y deja que caigan al suelo.

Como puedo, sin agacharme, me quito los zapatos y aparto los pantalones de una patada.

Hermione ríe. Una risa suave, sensual, que nace en su garganta y se convierte en un gemido al tocarme.

—¿Ya estás mojado? —Su pulgar roza la zona humedecida de mis bóxer y no sé qué es lo que me pone más cachondo, si sus caricias o la forma en que pronuncia la pregunta. Ahogo un gemido ronco contra su cuello.

Sus manos se cuelan bajo mi ropa interior y empiezan a acariciarme. Aprietan y se mueven sin freno. Sin preámbulos, sin dudar, sin darme tregua. El frío de su piel me hace estremecer.

Después se lleva la mano derecha a la boca y succiona, entrecierra los ojos, gime para mí.

 _Merlín._

Me pone tan cachondo, que lo único en lo que puedo pensar en este momento es en lo mucho que me gustaría hacer que se arrodillara ante mí. Sacarle los dedos de la boca, reemplazarlos por mi polla.

 _Dejar que me coma entero._

Cuando Hermione retira la mano, sus labios están llenos de saliva. Me inclino para besarla, para limpiarla con mi lengua. Al principio creo que va a apartarme, pero me recibe con labios ardientes. Besa, muerde y acaricia. Su lengua se enreda con la mía y ella arquea la espalda y aprieta las tetas contra mi cuerpo.

Sus dedos vuelven a colarse en mis bóxers, sus palmas están tan llenas de saliva que resbalan desde la cima de mi pene hasta la base con una facilidad y una maestría que me enloquecen.

Ruego por que los cinco minutos pasen pronto, ruego por no acabar corriéndome sobre ella antes de llegar a la última ronda de esta partida… Y aun así empujo mis caderas contra su mano una y otra vez. Más y más y más.

—¿Sabes qué? —Hermione se echa hacia atrás y lleva la mano libre hasta las bragas de encaje. Traza círculos pequeños por encima de su coño sin perder el ritmo de lo que me está haciendo, sin dejar de pajearme.

—¿Qué? —pregunto. Febril y demandante.

—Yo también estoy muy mojada.

Y cuela los dedos bajo las bragas.

* * *

Cuando empiezo a masturbarme, Draco suelta el aire de golpe y jadea y se empuja contra mi mano. Aparta la tela de las bragas a un lado para poder ver lo que estoy haciendo y se deshace en gemidos.

—Te has depilado. Del todo. —El tono agónico de su voz me hace sonreír. Me inclino hacia atrás todo lo que soy capaz, sin parar ni un momento de acariciarlo, para que pueda verme bien.

—¿Te gusta?

—Joder —susurra y la palabra suena rasposa y llena de deseo—. Joder. Sabes que sí.

Merlín, claro que lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente bien. Y por eso me abro los labios.

Me acaricio con cuidado. No quiero excitarme demasiado —no quiero darle esa ventaja—, pero lo cierto es que ya estoy empapada. Con Draco siempre es así. Sabe cómo calentarme con una única mirada.

Gimo para él mientras siento la punta de su pene entre los dedos. Trazo el contorno del glande con el pulgar y lo noto tan mojado como estoy yo.

Lo acaricio y me acaricio y gimo y lo escucho gemir. Me meto un dedo en la vagina, profundo, para esparcir la humedad por mi entrada y por mi clítoris.

—Ah, mierda, Hermione. —Draco apoya las manos en la mesa, a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y se inclina sobre mí—. Ni te imaginas cuánto me pone que te toques para mí.

Pero _sí_ que me lo imagino. Sé perfectamente lo que le gusta a Draco, qué es lo que más cachondo lo pone.

Le doy un pequeño apretón a su pene, que se agita al notar mi tacto.

—¿No te apetece follarme? —le provoco y abro más las piernas para él—. ¿Aquí mismo? ¿Así?

El brazo de Draco se apoya contra mi rodilla y me obliga a abrirme más. Mira hacia abajo. Su mirada recorre mis pechos, mi estómago y se detiene en mi entrepierna. Me froto con más fuerza y sacudo las caderas para tentarlo.

—Creí que querrías hacerme gritar.

Por un segundo, estoy convencida de que va a rendirse y va a empujarme contra la mesa para hacérmelo. Pero entonces el aire empieza a vibrar a nuestro alrededor y la oportunidad pasa.

Mis cinco minutos se han terminado.

* * *

Que el encantamiento temporizador salte en ese preciso momento es una suerte, porque estoy a punto de postrarme de rodillas ante ella y decirle que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Así de fácil. Así de débil soy cuando se trata de ella.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la sala se escuchan voces y pasos, gente que corre y grita. Y, sí, eso me pone cachondo. Muchísimo. Pero también hay una pequeña parte de mí que teme que esa puerta se abra y algún gilipollas sorprenda a Hermione desnuda.

Esa parte quiere acabar con este juego cuanto antes para evitar complicaciones. El resto de mí, en cambio, está más que dispuesto a continuar adelante con lo que sea que Hermione proponga.

Ella falla el siguiente tiro y yo me doy tanta prisa en tirar que hasta se me olvida entizar. Por suerte, la bola número catorce entra en la tronera. Aunque por poco. Lo que significa que una vez más voy perdiendo.

Tengo que darle la vuelta a esto antes de que sea tarde.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —le digo, despacio, tratando de centrarme, de controlar la excitación—, pero ¿esa bola me da derecho a hacerte lo que quiera durante catorce minutos?

Hermione hace un mohín.

—Seis —replica y abre más las piernas. No se ha bajado de la mesa ni se ha recolocado las bragas—. La catorce corresponde a la seis de las lisas. Es lo justo.

Se ha echado tanto hacia atrás que puedo ver su clítoris asomando entre la raja de sus labios desnudos. Brillante y erecto, como si me estuviera llamando.

Vuelvo a colocarme delante de ella.

—Puedes empezar a contar —le digo y ya antes de haber acabado de hablar me he hundido entre sus piernas. Empujo una mano contra su muslo para obligarla a abrirse. La otra, contra sus nalgas para que su pelvis se alce contra mi boca.

La beso entre las piernas con todo lo que tengo. Con pasión, con amor, con deseo y frenesí. Quiero quitarle las bragas, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder ni un solo segundo de estos gloriosos seis minutos.

Así que hundo la lengua y la nariz en su coño y la empujo contra mi boca. Recorro sus pliegues con la lengua, los succiono y estiro con cuidado. La respiración de Hermione se acelera, pero no es suficiente.

—Ábrelo —le ordeno y ella me lanza una mirada que pretende ser de reproche. Con el pelo desordenado y las mejillas sonrosadas, no obstante, no es otra cosa que seductora—. Lo que yo quiera, ¿recuerdas?

Y, sin protestar, obediente y sumisa, Hermione abre sus labios y su carne queda expuesta para mí. Gemimos y jadeamos juntos, expectantes, y yo vuelo a complacerla.

Cuando la veo así, lista para recibirme, mi polla tiembla. La desea, la busca, la anhela.

Me entierro en ella, chupo y lamo y succiono y la hago gemir. Consigo arrancarle el primer grito de la noche enseguida. Presiono su clítoris con la punta de la lengua y ella se aprieta contra mí. Me invita a que la satisfaga y yo obedezco con gusto.

Joder, cómo me pone.

Su olor siempre consigue volverme loco. Y su sabor es el sabor del propio pecado.

Muerdo su clítoris con toda la suavidad de la que soy capaz —poca, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me está costando reprimirme— para no hacerle daño y un segundo grito se convierte en mi recompensa.

—¡Ah! ¡Draco! —chilla mi nombre y suspira y yo estoy convencido de que la han oído al otro lado de la puerta—. Oh, sí… ¡sí! —pide más y yo me entrego a sus deseos.

Mi tiempo termina demasiado pronto. Si hubiera tenido un par de minutos más, habría hecho que se corriera en mi boca.

* * *

Me cuesta respirar bien. Mi pecho sube y baja, acelerado.

Sé que no me queda mucho para tener un orgasmo. Siempre es así. La lengua de Draco conoce cada uno de los recovecos de mi cuerpo. Sabe dónde presionar y dónde acariciar para derretirme.

Intento incorporarme, pero antes de que pueda recuperarme de lo que Draco me acaba de hacer, él ya ha colado otra bola en la tronera.

Y no solo ha vuelto a inclinarse ante mí, sino que ha acabado arrodillándose.

—Merlín… —Ahora es Draco quien abre mis labios. Mete un dedo en mi interior y me pilla desprevenida. Lo retuerce y me hace gemir. Lo mueve de un lado a otro y yo aprieto mis paredes para sentirlo más cerca.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos.

Cuando añade un segundo dedo y su boca vuelve a besarme, sé que estoy perdida. No lleva más que unos segundos masturbándome y ya siento que los músculos del vientre se me tensan.

Él gruñe entre mis piernas, como un animal salvaje. Como una bestia. Con hambre.

—¡Draco, para! —suplico y entierro las uñas en el fieltro de la mesa para intentar controlarme—. Por favor, por favor…

Él hace caso omiso. Me besa con más fuerza y sus dedos tiemblan en mi interior.

—¡Ah! ¡Draco, ah! —Cometo el error de buscar su mirada. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y él gime de nuevo y me lame con más ansia aún, si es que eso es posible.

Gime una y otra vez, agónico y varonil, y yo sé lo mucho que disfruta dándome placer.

—¡Joder, Draco, en serio! —Intento separarme de él, pero el brazo que tiene libre se enreda alrededor de mi rodilla y me empuja hacia él—. Draco —le advierto—, estoy a punto.

La mente se me empieza a nublar por culpa de las oleadas de placer que me sacuden.

—Draco, te juro que voy a…

Y, en ese momento, segundos antes de que me corra, el aire vibra por tercera vez. Salvada por la campana.

* * *

Hermione ha colado dos bolas más y ha terminado de desnudarme. Sus dientes me recorren el cuerpo y mordisquean mis pezones, mi cintura, los huesos de mi cadera.

Me excita, me tortura y me enloquece y cuando ya estoy más que dispuesto a pedirle que lleve sus caricias más allá, sus labios se cierran alrededor de mi polla y me devoran.

Mis manos se enredan en su pelo. Quiero sentirla más. Siempre _más_.

Me regala unos minutos agónicos y eternos, llenos de placer y escalofríos, y cuando el tiempo se acaba ni ella ni yo nos apartamos. Me acaricia las pelotas y me llena de saliva.

—Es tu turno —me dice con la boca llena, tragándose mi pene hasta el fondo.

Tiro mientras me acaricia, mientras me come y me engulle y su cabeza se mueve adelante y atrás. Consigue hacerme gruñir, ronronear y suspirar y el único motivo por el que consigo colar mi próxima bola es porque es un tiro _muy_ fácil.

 _Me toca._

Un poco brusco, obligo a Hermione a levantarse y mi polla se escurre entre sus labios y dientes. En cuestión de instantes ya la he obligado a darse la vuelta y, con el taco aún en la mano, la obligo a abrir las piernas.

La empujo un poco hacia delante para que su culo y su coño queden en posición. Deslizo el taco por sus muslos y ella gime al sentir la madera, dura y peligrosa. Intenta cerrar las piernas.

—Ah, no. Nada de eso.

La golpeo en el interior de los muslos con el taco. Una vez. Dos. Con cuidado, pero con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que su piel arda.

Ella grita. Inspira hondo. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Yo sonrío.

—No seas tramposa, Hermione —le reprocho, en voz baja y sensual—. Sabes que ahora puedo hacerte _todo_ lo que quiera.

Ella abre la boca para contestarme, pero no le doy tiempo. El taco cae al suelo. Mis manos corren a sus caderas y sus palabras se transforman en gemidos cuando la penetro con fuerza.

—Puedo incluso metértela.

Hermione gime y sacude las caderas contra las mías. Ambos estamos tan húmedos que me hundo en su interior sin dificultad ni resistencia. La lleno entera y su coño me aprieta, me exprime y me hace delirar.

No es suficiente. Entierro la mano en su muslo y la fuerzo a levantar la pierna y colocarla sobre la mesa de billar para llegar más allá, para enterrarme en ella más profundo.

Hermione cae por completo sobre la mesa. Presiona la mejilla contra el tapete y cierra los ojos. Las bolas que toca con su cuerpo salen rodando y se descolocan y a mí me importa una mierda. Igual que a ella.

Intenta alzar la pelvis para cambiar el ángulo en que la penetro y hacerme llegar aun más adentro. Es incansable. Entreabre los labios y grita y se deshace en suspiros.

—Draco…

Que susurre mi nombre de esa forma me vuelve loco. Si no fuera porque estoy dispuesto a ganar esta partida —a darle todo el placer del que sea capaz—, podría dejarme llevar hasta correrme dentro de su coño.

Me inclino sobre ella, aplasto su cuerpo con el mío y le paso la lengua por el cuello. Hermione tiembla.

—Dime, ¿vas a tener suficiente con solo siete minutos?

* * *

No. Claro que no. Nunca tendría suficiente. Y, aunque él lo sabe, aprieto los labios y me obligo a callar y a centrarme solo en lo que está haciendo.

Me regala un par de embestidas, fuertes y salvajes, y después se queda quieto. De golpe. Sin previo aviso. Después, despacio, empieza a incorporarse. Noto frío en la espalda, allí donde su cuerpo se aparta del mío.

—Draco… —Vuelvo a suspirar. Y lo único que consigo es que se aparte más y su pene se deslice fuera de mí—. No, no…

Se detiene en la entrada de mi vagina. Acaricia mi entrepierna húmeda con su glande húmedo, suave, y noto una nueva oleada de humedad extenderse por mi carne.

Su mano me roza la parte interior del muslo cuando él mueve su pene contra mi entrada. Una y otra vez. Y sin ir más allá.

—Joder, Draco.

Me está matando.

Hunde las manos en mis caderas y me acerca a él. Gimo al notar como su punta vuelve a entrar en mi interior.

—¿No vas a pedirme que siga follándote, Hermione?

Se me escapa un quejido al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre con esa voz que destila sexo y peligro.

—Ruégame, Hermione. Ruégame.

 _No._

Echo la cadera hacia atrás y hago que me penetre otra vez. Estoy tan mojada que un solo movimiento basta.

Oigo a Draco gruñir.

—¿No vas a rogarme? —Los dedos de Draco vuelven a mi clítoris— ¿Estás segura? —Empieza a acariciarme sin preámbulos. Traza círculos con los dedos y una oleada de placer me sacude.

Una vez más, se mueve contra mí.

 _Me está castigando_.

Castigando por no suplicarle. Y, oh, Merlín, qué delicioso es el tormento.

Mientras me toca, mientras me masturba, me folla despacio. Sale del todo y vuelve a entrar. Me hace disfrutar de la lenta tortura y cuando sus dedos empiezan a moverse rápido, más y más rápido, sé que no voy a poder resistir mucho más.

Se lleva los dedos a la boca un momento, en un gesto rápido, y cuando los mete otra vez entre mis muslos noto el calor de su saliva. Resbalan por mi carne con fuerza.

Y yo tengo un orgasmo solo unos segundos antes de que que termine su turno.

* * *

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior. Siempre se lo muerde cuando está a punto.

Instintivamente, gira la cabeza y apoya la frente en la mesa. Su cuerpo se estremece y se dobla y yo la obligo a permanecer recostada.

Cuando se corre, su orgasmo me sacude. Su coño húmedo late y pulsa una y otra vez, rápido y violento, y exprime mi polla y me hace gritar con ella. Quiero follármela con furia, empotrármela bien contra la mesa.

 _Después. Hay tiempo._

El aire empieza a vibrar solo un segundo después, antes de que ella termine, pero yo no paro. Sigo penetrándola. Con más fuerza. Regalándole unos últimos instantes de éxtasis.

—Sí, Hermione, eso es… —Me dejo caer sobre ella y la aplasto y la noto estremecerse, temblar, sacudirse—. Joder, cómo me gusta notar tu corrida.

Ella gime, aún mordiéndose el labio, y sus ojos se entreabren. Ladea la cabeza para buscarme y yo corro a besarla. En mis labios, el sabor de su coño. En los suyos, el de mi presemen.

Retiro la mano cuando sus suspiros empiezan a remitir, pero aún la penetro una última vez, hasta el fondo. Me quedo así, encajado entre sus piernas, disfrutando de las últimas contracciones de su vagina chorreante.

Su cuerpo pronto queda laxo entre mis brazos y, mientras ella recupera la respiración, yo deslizo las manos por sus costados.

Mi polla anhela seguir frotándose contra ella. Y yo deseo que vuelva a gritar para mí.

Pero, sí, me obligo a detenerme. Respiro hondo y mis dedos la acarician con cariño. Me levanto solo lo suficiente como para trazar un camino de besos húmedos por sus hombros y con las yemas de los dedos busco el lugar donde la he azotado con el taco.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —A veces, cuando el deseo me supera, tengo la sensación de que soy demasiado brusco con ella.

Hermione ríe. Con una risa suave y satisfecha.

—Sabes que me encanta que seas un poco… ¿animal?

Sonrío con ella y empiezo a retirarme de su interior, pero entonces…

Oh, Merlín.

El coño de Hermione me da un apretón que me pilla desprevenido y ella describe un círculo con la pelvis.

—Sigues duro, Draco.

 _Joder. Claro que sigo duro. Durísimo. Y cómo no._

Hermione gira la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro. Tiene los labios rosados, húmedos e hinchados. Se ha mordido con fuerza.

Señala el taco que he dejado apoyado en la mesa y su sonrisa se hace más amplia.

—Esta partida no ha terminado, Draco —me dice y, cuando sacude otra vez sus caderas, yo cojo el taco sin rechistar.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo puedo yo negarle nada de lo que me pida?

* * *

Una vez más, Draco tira mientras me penetra. Pero como yo apenas puedo moverme, cuela su bola sin dificultad.

Saca el pene de entre mis piernas, arrastra la humedad de ambos a su paso.

—Ven aquí —me dice y yo me dejo hacer, todavía caliente. Sus manos fuertes me manejan a su antojo y yo ronroneo sin control.

Me quita el sujetador con gestos diestros y rápidos. Cae al suelo y Draco, gentil y cuidadoso, creyendo que mi excitación ha desaparecido, coge mis pechos con las manos ahuecadas.

Se inclina para besarlos. Recorre mis pezones con la lengua y roza con los labios la piel de alrededor. Enseguida me encuentro arqueando la espalda, buscando pegarme más a él, pidiéndole más. Y Draco, que conoce todos mis movimientos y sonidos, me complace.

Los minutos siguientes transcurren a saltos. Mi mente sigue embotada tras ese primer orgasmo. Un orgasmo bestial y feroz. Mi cuerpo parece de gelatina y las caricias de Draco prenden fuego otra vez.

Cuando su turno termina, deseo fervientemente que cuele la próxima bola. Y lo hace. Cuela esa bola y la siguiente y la siguiente también.

Draco aprovecha cada minuto para volver a encenderme. Se lo toma con calma, a pesar de lo caliente que está. Se asegura de que lo disfrute.

Explora mi cuerpo. Sus labios tocan todos mis rincones. Chupa y lame y tienta y provoca y yo enseguida estoy lista para la revancha.

* * *

En el billar Hermione no es rival para mí. En el sexo es mi igual, mi otra mitad. Es diosa de cordura y locura, capaz de dar y arrebatar por igual.

A pesar de que sigue siendo mi turno, me toca mientras yo la toco. Me busca y me llama y me enciende. Las yemas de sus dedos, más fríos que mi piel, esbozan un recorrido de hielo que me quema y me provoca escalofríos.

No tarda en volver a ponerse cachonda. Al arrodillarme frente a su cuerpo y mirar hacia arriba, veo sus pezones erguidos y sus nudillos blancos mientras se aferra al borde de la mesa para sostenerse.

Sé que está lista para que vuelva a metérsela y, aunque me muero de ganas de hacerlo, me tomo mi tiempo para explorarla y disfrutarla. Bola tras bola, turno tras turno.

La piel suave de su pubis es como una droga. Hermione eleva la pelvis para que vuelva a enterrarme en ella, pero yo me entretengo mordisqueado la zona baja de su vientre.

Ella gime y protesta y, para complacerla, muevo la lengua hacia abajo. Solo lo suficiente como para colarla allí donde se abren sus labios, en esa raja profunda y deliciosa.

La mano derecha de Hermione vuela hacia sus tetas y me permito disfrutar un instante del espectáculo, de la forma en que las frota y se pellizca los pezones, antes de apartarme de su coño e incorporarme.

Hermione vuelve a protestar, pero mi beso la calla. Le meto la lengua y muerdo la suya. Ella gime contra mi boca y solo cuando ambos estamos sin respiración me separo de ella.

—¿Te he dado permiso para que te toques? —gruño en su oído y, tras apartar sus dedos, cubro sus tetas con mis manos.

Aprieto. Muerdo. Hundo la cara en el hueco que hay entre ellas. Y, Merlín, cómo me gustaría meter ahí mi polla y masturbarme.

No obstante, una vez más me contengo.

Y es que aún tengo que conseguir que Hermione acabe suplicándome.

* * *

Cuando Draco cuela la bola ocho en la tronera, no tarda ni un segundo en rodearme por la cintura y subirme a la mesa.

—Creo que ahora sí he ganado. —Me roza la comisura de los labios mientras susurra.

Entrelazo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atraigo hacia mí.

—¿Significa eso que esto se ha terminado?

—Ni lo sueñes, _Granger._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me ha tumbado sobre el fieltro y se ha subido sobre mí. Coloca las manos tras mis rodillas y me obliga a abrirlas.

A mi alrededor, quedan todas las bolas que yo no he tenido oportunidad de jugar. El tapete me roza la espalda, suave y áspero al mismo tiempo, excitante por la novedad.

—¿Quieres que te folle otra vez? —Su tono me derrite, sus palabras me encienden y me abrasan. En respuesta, alzo mi cadera hacia él. Creo que si intentase hablar, no saldrían más que gemidos.

Draco lleva un dedo a mi vagina para comprobar lo húmeda que estoy y suelta un gruñido.

—Mmm… —Se lleva el dedo, brillante por mi excitación, a la boca y lo lame despacio y provocativo, probando mi sabor—. Chorreas, ¿lo sabías?

Suspiro, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido de su lengua por el dedo. Draco no espera mi respuesta.

Pasa la pierna izquierda por encima de mi muslo derecho y me atrae hacia él. Sus dedos se clavan en mi nalga izquierda y me fuerza a levantar la pierna para apoyarla sobre su hombro, estirada.

Draco me penetra por segunda vez. Con furia, con hambre y con sed. Sin pausa.

En esta postura, Draco vuelve a llegar al fondo. Noto los empellones en la entrada de mi vagina, pero también en su final.

Mi mano busca su entrepierna y se cierra alrededor de la base de su pene cada vez que él sale de mí. Lo toco en cada embestida. Aprieto y lo guío hacia mi interior.

Draco gruñe al notar mis dedos y se mueve más deprisa. Pronto tiene la respiración acelerada, la frente llena de sudor. El labio superior fruncido, los dientes asomando. Tiene un aspecto animal.

Me hace gritar una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más alto. Intento controlarme para que no me escuchen al otro lado de la puerta, pero no lo consigo. Draco no me da tregua y sé perfectamente que voy a acabar corriéndome por segunda vez.

Me tira de los pezones, me pelliza y se inclina para poder estimular mi clítoris con cada una de sus embestidas. La presión crece y crece y crece.

Los músculos se me tensan. Instintivamente, me muerdo el labio. Y…

* * *

El coño de Hermione se contrae y ella se muerde el labio. Está a punto de correrse otra vez.

No sé cómo lo consigo, pero reúno toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me quedo inmóvil, con el pene quieto pero latiendo dentro de ella.

Hermione ruge, decepcionada. Abre los ojos y me mira pidiendo explicaciones.

Me aparto de ella despacio. También yo estoy listo para correrme, así que cuando le saco la polla de entre las piernas lo hago con cuidado.

—Estaba a punto, Draco… —Su voz es una mezcla de quejido y gemido. Me llama. Me pide lo que solo yo puedo darle. Y yo quiero hacerlo, quiero dárselo.

 _Pronto._

—Pero todavía no puedes correrte, Hermione. —Me bajo de la mesa y la llevo al borde. La dejo ahí, todavía tumbada sobre la espalda y con las piernas abiertas.

Veo brillar su coño, empapado, entre la tela de las bragas.

—Desnúdate —le ordeno y Hermione obedece sin rechistar, dócil. Con dedos torpes se quita la ropa interior, los ligueros, las medias.

La lencería me gusta, pero su cuerpo me gusta más.

Sin que tenga que pedírselo, vuelve a tumbarse sobre la mesa y se abre para mí, expectante.

La tengo completamente desnuda y a mi merced. Verla así basta para volverme loco. Sí, soy un capullo con suerte.

Con la lengua le doy un toquecito a su clítoris y ella se retuerce.

—Te equivocaste al retarme, Hermione. —Otro golpecito y ella grita. Veo cómo se moja—. Y ahora vas a suplicarme que te permita que te corras. Vas a suplicarme que _haga_ que te corras.

* * *

Draco me lleva al límite. Una y otra vez.

Me besa hasta que estoy a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Y se aparta. Se aparta y permite que gima su nombre y lo llame y le implore que vuelva.

Y después vuelve a inclinarse y su lengua me busca de nuevo. Me chupa y me muerde solo para detenerse otra vez en el momento en que menos quiero que se detenga.

 _Maldito bastardo._

Pero, oh, cómo me gusta.

Draco me arrastra hasta el borde e impide que caiga por él. Una y otra y otra vez.

Sin pausa alguna me reta, me provoca, me tortura y me castiga hasta que siento que puedo explotar con un único roce. Hasta que estoy lista para rogarle.

Sus labios exploran y acarician sin parar. Sus manos viajan y arañan sin censura.

Y yo estoy a punto de perder el sentido.

* * *

Hermione no va a aguantar más. Ni yo tampoco.

Sin avisarla siquiera, me incorporo. Se la meto por tercera vez y el calor de su cuerpo me acoge y me incita.

—¡Ah!

Me aprieta y mi polla se sacude dentro de ella, impaciente por llenarla.

—Yo también voy a correrme, Hermione —la advierto. Gruño, delirante, ardiente, extasiado—. Dime, ¿y si me corro encima tuya? ¿Quieres sentirlo? ¿Quieres…?

Las palabras se me escapan, inconscientes. Incoherentes, quizá. Ni siquiera sé lo que digo. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Enloquecido por su calidez, su humedad, su suavidad.

—¡Sí! —Al escucharme, Hermione se pasa la lengua por los labios. Y ese gesto me destroza—. ¡Oh, sí!

Estoy más que listo.

—¿Quieres correrte, Hermione?

Ella grita y yo cierro los ojos un momento, desesperado por retrasar mi jodido orgasmo aunque sea unos segundos sin tener que dejar de follarla.

—Ruégame, Hermione —le gruño mientras los músculos se me tensan, mi polla preparada para descargarse.

Y ella obedece.

—Por favor, Draco, por favor…

Y yo la complazco. La toco donde sé que le gusta, la embisto con saña. Y ella no necesita más que un par de segundos.

—Oh, Merlín…

La voz se le quiebra. Arque la espalda. Se muerde el labio.

—¡Ya, Draco, ya!

Su segundo orgasmo me golpea y me lleva el límite. Y yo grito. Aullo. Exploto.

Tengo que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para salir de ella. Sigo tocándola, llevándola hasta el final, a pesar de que la vista se me nubla. El cuerpo me tiembla.

Mi mano libre vuela hasta el interior de mis piernas. Me agarro la polla. Me toco. Me la casco violento para terminar ya, para correrme con ella. Y ver a Hermione temblar bajo el peso de su propio orgasmo obra milagros.

Grito, ronco e inhumano, y mi semen se dispara hacia sus tetas, su vientre, sus caderas, su coño.

Me descargo sobre ella con ferocidad. Hasta la última gota.

Hermione, inconsciente, aún medio embotada por su propio orgasmo, lleva la mano a su estómago y toca mi corrida. A propósito.

Y yo me siento arder.

* * *

Draco se tumba a mi lado con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo lleno de sudor.

Me pasa un brazo por la cintura. Me abraza y me atrae hacia él a pesar de que estoy toda manchada de su semen. Entierra la nariz en mi cuello y aspira.

—Dos a uno —me dice y noto cómo sonríe entre mi pelo—. Has perdido.

Sus palabras me despiertan un poco. Parpadeo.

¿Perdido? Eso no se lo cree ni él. Nunca voy a olvidar cómo me imploró que le diera placer el día que empezó este juego. Nunca voy a olvidarme de lo mucho que le gustó el hielo. Y sé que él tampoco.

—Dos a dos —replico, y río a mi pesar.

La mano de Draco se desliza por mi estómago, esparciendo su semen y dejándome toda pegajosa.

La perversión de ese gesto, tan sucio, contrasta con el beso cálido que me da en el cuello, por debajo de la oreja. Y me encanta.

Merlín, me ha convertido oficialmente en una depravada.

—Pues creo que vamos a necesitar un desempate —me susurra, obsceno.

Oh, Circe.

Y, a pesar de todo, noto un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Expectación y ansia. Estoy más que lista para un desempate. Y para otro y otro y todos los que quiera.

Mi sonrisa se hace más ancha:

—¿Cuándo?

 **¿Continuará?**

Bueno, espero que este capítulo no os decepcione. El anterior tuvo tan buena acogida que he estado temiendo escribir más y que no alcanzase vuestras expectativas. (Sí, vivo con miedo).

Estaba empeñada en mantener la temática de la baraja, pero como me preocupaba que resultase demasiado repetitivo decidí incorporar otros juegos clásicos para variar un poco. Como os decía, el resultado me decepciona bastante, porque creo que este capítulo es más… ¿normal? (risas).

De todas formas, si os ha gustado y queréis que lo continúe, se aceptan sugerencias sobre juegos que creáis que podrían adaptarse para la historia. A mí por ahora solo se me ocurre el Twister, pero no estoy segura de que encaje bien (risas).

Muchísimas gracias por darle cariño a esta historia (y a _De rodillas_ ). Gracias especiales, por gastar un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme un comentario y sacarme una sonrisa, a: **Annykzhenn** , **Laura** , **Emma** , **Ino** , **FranciscaMalfoyBlack** , **Gibelu** , **sonrais777** , **Sally Eizabeth HR** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Likememalfoy** , **bianca carrillo 507** , **Valekim Malfoy** , **Vale Malfoy** y **neku huyga**. Gracias también a esos tres anónimos que no me han dejado su nombre.

Aprovecho también para mandarle un agradecimiento especial a **EviAnn** , de la página de Facebook **FanFics Dramione** , por recomendar _De rodillas._ Acabo de encontrarme la recomendación en Facebook ahora mismo, cuando trataba de decidir si darle una oportunidad a este capítulo capítulo y subirlo. Decidí tomármelo como una señal y tirar pa'lante (risas).

Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído y/o añadido a favoritos y alertas.


End file.
